User blog:Neme81/The Challenge: Invasion of the Champions II
*This is the first season of Invasions of the Champions (at least for my series) Format Filming Location: Koh Hai, Thailand; Da Nang, Vietnam The game started off with 28 Underdogs (players who have yet to win a challenge) who get dropped off a yacht and onto a beach, where they were living in "The Shelter." They compete individually in challenges, followed by an elimination round.The male and female winners of the challenge would be safe from elimination, and earn their ticket to "The Oasis" — the season house. The challenges would vary each round as in how they'd be played and determined of who'd pe sent to the elimination. In the elimination, each gender will compete. The winners of the elimination round would return to the game, and earn a ticket to The Oasis. The losers of the elimination round go home. The difference this season from the original is that the Players would be sent to The Oasis once they earned their ticket. Players who earned their ticket to the Oasis will be exempt from elimination and will not compete in challenges until the Champions enter the game. In Episode 7, fourteen of the toughest champions (seven male, seven female) will enter the game, which will become a team competition - Underdogs vs. Champions. Each challenge will be designated as either an Underdog or a Champion elimination known as "The Fortress". The winning team will earn either $10,000, $15,000, or $30,000 in their team bank account. The best performing male and female of the team designated for the challenge will then choose one player of each gender to go into the elimination. The remainder of the cast will then vote in the players who will go against the nominated players in The Fortress. The winners return to the game, and the losers are eliminated. In Episode 16, the teams dispersed and it's once again individual. The winners of the challenge earned their spot in the finals and were sent back to the shelter to wait for that upcoming day. Also in addition, if an underdog or champion wins the challenge that is $5,000 earned to their teams bank. In the final challenge, the finalists learned the money banked from the challenges are split amongst the respective team members. The remaining money in the pot is determined by final placement. The finalists would be competing individually to finish the finals and place in the top 5 out of 10 (though a majority of the finals requires the finalists to work in pairs). The bottom 5 will earn only the banked money not the finals cash prize. There will be only one winner who will recieve the main first place cash prize while the other 4 will recieve money following their placement. Money for finalists is split as follows: * First Place: $350,000 * Second Place: $155,000 * Third Place: $100,000 * Fourth Place: $75,000 * Fifth Place: $30,000 Cast | |} Game summary Elimination chart Episode Progress | |} ;Competition : The contestant won the final challenge. : The contestant did not win the final challenge but placed in top five. : The contestant competed in the final but placed in bottom five not earning the finals cash prize. : The contestant won the challenge and won safety from the elimination round. : The contestant was exempt from competing in the elimination round. : The contestant was not selected for the elimination round. : The contestant won the elimination round. : The contestant lost in the elimination round and was eliminated. : The contestant came in last at the daily challenge and was eliminated. Bank Accounts Updated after Episode 18. | |} Voting progress Teams | | | | |} Notes 1 - Due to the challenge only needing 5 teams Amanda, Cory, Hunter, and Kam sat out for this challenge. 2 - As their was a tie, instead of revoting CT volunteered to go in. Category:Blog posts